1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting rod assembly, and more particularly to a connecting rod assembly for quick connecting and releasing a work head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The operation of screwing and unscrewing screws normally requires the use of a connecting rod which is provided with a replaceable work head at one end thereof, and the other end of the connecting rod is to be clamped and driven to rotate by a pneumatic tool, so that the work head at the end of the connecting rod is rotated to screw or unscrew screws. In order to quickly replace the work head, the connecting rod is usually provided with a quick release unit, pushing or releasing a sleeve of the quick release unit can allow for quick insertion (assembling) or pulling (releasing) of the work head.
To pull out the work head, the user has to grip the part of the work head that exposed out of the connecting rod and then pulls it out. However, the conventional connecting rod doesn't have any function or devices to move the work head outwards, so that it is not easy for the user to grip the work head tight (the exposed part of the work head is too small to grip) sometimes when the work head is inserted too deeply, making it difficult to pull out the work head.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.